This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/195,981, filed Jul. 16, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,474, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No., 10/085,855, filed Feb. 28, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,548, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/655,525, filed Sep. 5, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,436, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/370,272, filed Aug. 9, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,345, which is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/009,522, filed Jan. 20, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,888, which is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/755,480, filed Nov. 22, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,997, which is a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/277,243, filed Jul. 19, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,279, which is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,403, filed Apr. 28, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,126, which is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/186,657, filed Jan. 25, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,666, and a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/230,061, filed Apr. 21, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,406, which is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/186,657, filed Jan. 25, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,666, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,849; 5,483,709; 5,337,845; 5,335,651; 5,370,111; and 5,117,521 are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
This invention relates generally to patient support apparatus, and more particularly to patient support apparatus which include a powered transport device to facilitate movement of a patient support.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus is provided. The patient support apparatus includes a patient support and a powered transport device. The powered transport device includes a wheel and a motor coupled to the wheel to power rotation of the wheel. The wheel is in contact with the floor to facilitate movement of the patient support when rotated by the motor.